


Exclusive

by mirroredfate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirroredfate/pseuds/mirroredfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not exclusive but that's all Harry really wants them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on posted on my tumblr, but I just got my AO3 invite, so I'm posting it on here! Yay! (:  
> ~ I dont owe anything yadda yadda ~

The thing about Harry and Louis is that they’re not exactly... exclusive.

Harry knows Louis doesn’t want a relationship.

He knows that Louis Tomlinson doesn't have boyfriends, he just has fuck buddies.

But what he doesn’t get is why Louis has kept him around for the past 2 months. 

The longest a person has ever been seen by Louis Tomlinson’s side was one week, and that’s it. But it’s been seven and a half weeks, and Louis is still showing up at his house or in the school hallway at random times to see him.

Either Harry meant something to him, or he was just a _really_ good fuck (but Harry doubts it either one, so that's why he's _really_ confused).

The thing about Louis is that he’s there, but not always. Harry sees him everyday, but not all day. In between the moments where Harry sees him, and when he doesn’t, Harry is pretty sure Louis is making out with someone else in the locker rooms. Because there’s no way he could keep Harry around this long and not get sick of him.

The thing about Harry is that he likes relationships. He likes having a partner is loyal and _his_. He likes the security of being certain that you belong to someone and that someone belongs to you. His last relationship lasted a good six to seven months, before he and his boyfriend just decided that they’re better off with other people. Three days after(once he finally told Liam, Liam told Niall, and Niall told the world), Louis approached him by his locker and gave him a charming smile, and asked him if he was gonna be free that night.

But they’re not _exclusive_.

And that’s all that Harry really wants right now - an exclusive relationship. A boyfriend. Harry missed the feeling over having somebody by his side that was 100% his. But the thing is, he doesn't want anyone if they're not Louis.

  


It was a couple hours after school and Harry opened his locker with a sigh, sticking all his books in, feeling bitter. Usually after school, Louis would meet him at his locker and they would walk together to the park or Harry’s house where his mom would be at work. But lately Louis has been avoiding him, settling for quickies in empty classrooms and that was it. Harry only suspected the end was near, and it brought a low, sinking feeling to his stomach, but the day had to come sooner or later. 

The hallways were completely emptied by now, seeing as it was a couple hours after school and everyone was at home. Harry stayed back to finish a quick assignment in the library, and he knew Louis was still around for football practice, but other than that, there was no one around.

“Hey.”

Harry’s heart picked up speed, and he jumped slightly. But when he looked around his locker door, what he saw was not Louis, but a guy he recognized from his chemistry class, and Harry believed that he was also on the football team.

“Hi Nick,” Harry smiled at him, hoping he got his name right (because really his name might be Nat or something, Harry doesn’t remember).

Nick’s eyes widened a bit before he smiled. “Didn’t think you’d know my name,” Nick laughed honestly, and Harry could feel nervousness radiating from him. Harry forced a chuckle, beginning a little cautious of the conversation they were having.

“Well I do,” Harry smiled reassuringly(and awkwardly), and waited for Nick to say whatever he needs to say. He leaned against the lockers and hugged his math book to his chest, looking at Nick curiously.

“Um yeah,” Nick coughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head with a hand, “I was just wondering if you’re… like… free for a movie tonight?” 

Harry’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, Nick’s intention becoming clear, “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Nick laughed nervously, “I mean, I know you’ve been hanging out with the Tommo lately, but like, I’m not sure if you guys are together are anything, but like -“

“We’re not together,” Harry said quickly, before his brain could even process it, and he winced at how eager he sounded. Nick released a relieved sigh.

“Oh that’s good…” Nick shuffled on his feet awkwardly, “So how about that movie?”

Harry flushed as he fiddled with his fingers, thinking about it. Nick seemed like a nice guy, and he didn’t think Louis was gonna drop by today anyways, so yeah he was free. But honestly, he was expecting a question more like ‘can you tutor me?’ or ‘do you know what’s the homework?’, anything, but he didn’t expect Nick to ask him out. He bit his lip nervously and glanced at Nick who was looking at him hopefully and he figured he had nothing to lose. He sighed and felt defeated, but he smiled softly, “Yeah, I’m -“

“Busy,” Harry heard a _very_ familiar voice behind him say and Harry’s eyes widened, “Completely and utterly busy.”

“O-oh,” Nick flushed with embarrassment as Louis came forward and wrapped his arms possessively around Harry’s waist. Harry could feel Louis’s chin rest on his shoulder and he knew immediately that Louis was tip-toeing and that thought made his heart flutter a bit.

There was an awkward silence as Nick’s eyes flickered between Harry and Louis, Harry stared at the ground and let Louis glare at Nick.

Nick coughed awkwardly and Harry looked up. He gave Harry an odd smile, “I’ll see you around, Harry.”

Harry nodded as he watched Nick glance at Louis quickly, “Bye Tomlinson.” Nick didn’t even bother hiding the annoyance in his voice before he sauntered off.

Harry sighed and pressed his lips together. He turned back to his locker and continued to stick his books in, ignoring the presence of Louis watching him. Harry actually thought he could get away without an awkward confrontation but -

“He asked you out.”

He froze, and then scoffed. Of all things Louis could’ve said.

Harry took his physics workbook out of his backpack and stuck it in his locker. He bit his lip from making a sarcastic retort and shrugged, ”Yeah.”

There was another awkward pause as Harry feigned nonchalance, looking for the crisps that he had stuck in there earlier today.

“You thought about it.”

Harry only shrugged again, trying his best to ignore the tone Louis’s voice that only made his heart beat faster, “Yeah.”

A second barely passed.

“You were about to say yes.” 

Louis didn’t hesitate between sentences anymore and he slammed Harry’s locker closed with a bang and pushed Harry up against it. Harry’s eyes widened and he dropped his bag because _shit_ , he wasn’t expected that.

“L-Louis,” Harry’s eyes widened and Louis was cowering over him, his bright blues eyes darkened with his hands on either side of Harry’s head, and Harry shouldn’t have been as turned on as he was.

Louis’s eyes scoured his face and Harry just stared back. For a moment, Harry thought he saw a flash of hurt in Louis’s eyes, and that thought picked his heart rate up.

Harry watched with a baited breath as Louis tilted his head, watching Harry with through lustful eyes, before he closed the last inch, kissing Harry messily and desperately. 

Harry’s eyes shut almost immediately at the contact and he moaned into the kiss, moving his lips against Louis’s just as needy.

But then Louis is biting his lip and tugging his hair and grinding against him, and the next thing you know, they’re one step away from sex in the school hallway.

But Harry couldn’t have pulled away even if he tried, his head was already against the locker as he fought Louis’s lips for dominance.

When Louis finally pulled away, Harry missed the contact immediately. But then hands were fumbling with his button and then his pants were at his ankles and there was a tongue on his cock and fuck, Louis worked fast.

“L-Louis,” He tried to protest but it came out more of a moan and he threw his head back against the locker, “P-people…” He tried to explain to Louis why they shouldn’t be doing this, despite the fact his hands were fisting into Louis’s hair, encouraging to take him in even further.

Louis’s hand wrapped around his balls and his tongue was trailing up and down Harry’s cock and he couldn’t get anymore words out. He panted at the feeling of Louis sucking the tip of his cock, his hand pumping his length. 

Louis didn’t tease him like he usually did, it was just vigorous sucking and Harry was getting hard just from the thought of it.

But they were in the school hallway, and _sure_ it was an hour after school and everyone was practically gone, but - _fuck,_ Louis's _tongue_ \- and wait, school what again.

He swallowed his moans and opened his eyes and took in the sight of his cock half gone in Louis’s mouth and the feeling of his hands on Harry’s ass, taking him even deeper. Louis’s eyes were closed as his cheeks hallowed in and out around Harry and he looked like a fucking angel. Harry let out a loud and filthy moan and his head hit the locker as he lost control and started thrusting into Louis’s mouth.

Everything was all Louis right now and Louis was just so, so good. Harry bucked into Louis’s mouth desperately and Louis moaned loudly, his tongue still working. The vibrations around his cock and in his ears was enough to make him come, so he did. Pleasure washed through him and he moaned Louis’s name loudly.

His voice echoed in the empty hallway and he made some more pleased grunts as Louis took his load in and swallowed with ease.

Harry watched Louis as he stared back at him, licking Harry’s come around his mouth and wiping the rest off with his hand. Harry gulped, because at this rate, he would be getting hard again soon.

Louis kept his eyes locked on his as he slowly rose up from the ground. Louis paused as their faces leveled and Harry felt his cock twitch at the look in Louis’s eyes. “You know who you belong to now, right?”

Harry felt Louis’s breath on his lips and he whimpered, “Yes.”

They were kissing again and Louis was sucking on his tongue, rutting against his body. Louis’s erection was pressing into his thigh and he could taste himself on Louis’s tongue. Harry had to refrain himself from getting harder again.

Harry let Louis have his way with him, while palming Louis through his jeans. Louis was sucking hickies onto his neck when Harry hurriedly popped the button and quickly stuck his hand against Louis’s burning erection. Louis shuddered at the contact and Harry took it as a sign to pump a little faster. He watched Louis’s twist into a pleasured one and Harry felt a rush of affection go through him. Harry knows that Louis gets off to this, the whole _we're-in-public-we-can-get-caught-but-that's-the-fun_ , and squeezed a little harder, and Louis’s head fell back and he let out a long moan, collapsing limp on Harry as he squirted into Harry's palm.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and snuggled his nose into Louis’s neck, ravishing in the attention of the older boy. He gave a content sigh when Louis pushed his hands up his shirt, but then he froze. The breeze against his legs made this all too real. 

“What?” Louis mumbled against his shirt, his tight becoming gripper around Harry’s torso, “What’s wrong?”

“We just… you just gave me a blowjob in the school hallway.”

Louis let out a surprised bark of laughter and he pulled away to look at Harry, his blue eyes shining and crinkling the way Harry adores, “Yeah, I did.”

Harry smiled before laughing along, feeling light on his feet and happy. Louis tugged his pants up and redid the buttons, straightening his shirt before bending down to do the same Harry. Harry’s smile slipped off his face as he watched Louis carefully tucked his dick in his boxers and fixed his zipper for him. He watched as Louis carefully redid the button and things just felt so real and normal with Louis that he couldn’t help it when he blurted, “Are we together? Like _together_ -together?

Louis’s hands froze against his shirt and Harry stared at his face. He watched as Louis’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. Louis’s hands continued to smooth out his shirt and his face showed no emotion what so ever, except his pursed lips.

That was when it hit Harry all over again. Louis didn’t do relationships remember? Harry probably scared Louis away and ruined his only chances just be mentioning it and his mind went into panic mode.

He flushed, “Shit, Louis I -“

“I thought we were.”

Harry froze and his heart stopped. He looked at Louis who was looking anywhere but his face, his hands trailing to Harry’s right bicep to trace his tattoos. His face was a thoughtful one as he muttered again quickly, “I thought we were together.” But then as if a bitter thought struck him, his face contorted into a frown and he pulled his hand away, “But since you don’t want that, then I’m okay with -“

“No! No, fuck, Louis,” Harry felt his face explode into a grin and his grabbed Louis’s hand back, “No, I want that.”

Louis stared at him confusedly, his voice slightly bitter, as he stepped back a little, “But I heard you say to that guy that -“

“I thought that was what you wanted,” Harry was still smiling and shaking with excitement because Louis wanted to be with him.

Louis wanted to _be_ with _him _.__

__Louis gave him an incredulous look and Harry flushed slightly, realizing how weird he must've sounded, “I mean, you’re like, Louis Tomlinson y’know? It’s just… you're _you_ , everyone loves you and you've hooked up with everybody-” Louis squeezed his hand reassuringly at this” - and everyone just really fucking loves you and you’ve never been in a relationship before and then there’s me, Harry Styles, and I… I don’t know… I’m just me.”_ _

__“I like you, Harry. As in… like like you,” Louis stared up at Harry and confessed honestly. Harry wondered how hard it was for Louis fucking Tomlinson to say those words. Louis took in another breath, “A lot.”_ _

__Harry only beamed again, “Yeah, me too. And together? Together is good.” They both let out shaky laughs and Harry squeezed their hands that were together and he smiled stupidly at the ground._ _

__“But hey.”_ _

__Louis’s voice was serious again and Harry found his head snapping back up at an alarming rate as he frowned, “What’s wrong?”_ _

__“Since you’re mine, Harry Styles,” Louis stood on his toes to look directly(and warningly) into Harry’s eyes and pushed a pointed finger against his chest, “That means mine only. Louis Tomlinson doesn’t share.” He leaned forward to nibble on Harry’s ear, “Alright?”_ _

__Harry let out a relieved sigh and shuddered when Louis starting licking behind his ear, “Only if I’m the only one that belongs to you.”_ _

__Louis’s grip tightened on Harry’s bicep and he stood back on his feet to look at Harry with a giant, stupid smile, and Harry was pretty sure he was mirroring that smile, “Deal.”_ _

__They stood there against the lockers beaming at each other for a moment until Louis broke the silence with a wink._ _

__“You free for a movie tonight?”_ _


End file.
